The mirror of Erised
by spacing-out-a-lot
Summary: A couple of one-shots describing the encounters of different Harry Potter characters with the mirror. Latest: Hermione always believed in books. They were her safe-heaven. Ron never has such thing as a safe-heaven. But after they look in the mirror, everything ends up wrong and confusing. She starts to question her books and he starts to question his sanity.
1. Draco

**A/N: I show not your face but your hearts desire. It has driven many men mad and he knew. Still, Draco couldn't free himself from it. He always came back for more. He made a goal of proving the mirror wrong. Little did he knew that the more he came back, the harder it was for him to stay away.**

**Another thing, in this story Draco didn't leave for his Christmas Holiday in his first year and neither did Hermione. Also, Dumbledore didn't move the mirror, or if he did, he put it back after the end of the year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco smirked as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His small body was covered in fog, constantly appearing and disappearing. He had to admit it was a horrible Delusional Charm but it could've been worse. For a first year, it was actually good. Suddenly, the image of the Gryffindor know it all first year appeared in his head. He imagined Weasley and Potter laughing at him as they watched their marvelous mudblood friend performing a significantly better charm than his. His hands started to shake in fury.

_No_. He shook his head and concentrated on his reflection. If this night will work out the way he planned, he'll never have to see little mister popularity's face again at Hogwarts.

He threw another look at the window, his eyes glistening as he saw the sky was dark now. He'll have to rely a lot on the darkness that night as his poor charm won't cover his body in light. Luckily for him, Hogwarts was the darkest place at night he ever was to, and thanks to his dad, he's been to a lot.

Looking around the now dark bathroom, he pricked his ears as he waited to hear any sound coming from outside. As nothing came, he made his way to the heavy door and slowly crept outside. He told the two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, that he felt sick so as they won't question his decision of going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He might get in a lot of trouble if anybody caught him and the thought of reading another of his father's short and disappointed letters made him shiver.

The corridors were dark and silent and he smiled as he cautiously sneaked past a still awake painting that looked right through him.

For a few hours he walked aimlessly around the castle, avoiding Peeves and hiding behind statues when he noticed Filch. He knew Filch didn't care at all that he was Draco Malfoy, or that he was in Slytherin. He hated kids altogether and he'd stop to nothing if one of them was out of bed at night.

He started to worry as he approached the library. He didn't know if Potter would be coming out that night but after spying on him and Weasley for the past week, he realized somehow what they were up to. They've been spending most of their time in the library, searching for something. That wouldn't have worried Draco if he didn't know how stupid the two boys were. If it weren't for the mudblood, they would've long failed in his opinion. Seeing as they always came back, the boy realized they couldn't find what they were looking for and after observing how Potter started to throw long looks to the Restricted Section, Draco started to put all the pieces together. As students needed a teacher's permission to look inside the Restricted Section, he grew to the conclusion that Potter would be trying to break in at night.

But seeing as nothing was happening, Draco was about to quit and return to his bed. He'll come again next night. Suddenly he heard a piercing shriek split the silence. It was coming from inside the library.

He was about to go inside when he heard Filch running towards the door. He hid behind a statue and watched the man disappear. He smiled, thinking Potter was finally cornered and that there was no way out for him. He cursed as he realized he could've been in his bed right now, instead of running around. Filch would've caught Potter anyway. As he was about to turn around and head to the dungeons, he heard a door creak open. He looked around, frightened Filch would see him, but he saw nothing. Believing to be his imagination, he continued to walk, only to stop moments after as he heard somebody running next to him. His eyes darted around the dark corridor but they saw nothing. Thinking maybe Peeves wanted to make fun of him; he made another step, but then froze.

In thin air, where there was nothing before, was now a hand gripping a wand, floating above the ground. He could barely keep himself from yelling in joy. He knew that wand all too well. He's been spying on it for the past days. He started following it as close as he could, trying to make no sound. His anxious mind did not see anything unusual at the fact that Potter was completely invisible besides his hand. If he would've concentrated more, he would've realized it was an Invisibility Cloak, and just as Ron before, he would've gasped in awe that Harry had one. But no. He was too concentrated in following the wand, too absorbed by the thought of Harry realizing his hand stuck out.

Suddenly, the voice of Filch echoed around the two boys. They both froze as they heard him telling somebody about the person who was in the Restricted Section. And to Gryffindor's horror and Slytherin's delight, Snape answered.

Draco was too happy that he could finally have Potter expelled that he didn't realize the hand disappeared. He also didn't see the door moving in his left. All he saw were the two men approaching, as an armor shinned in the pale light Filch's lamp threw.

He enthusiastically started to yell at them, demanding that they'd move quicker.

"Professor! Come! Quick!"

Filch groaned as he ran towards the moving shadow that Draco represented. He gripped him with a hand as he started calling Snape as well.

"Professor! I caught him! He's the one who entered the Restricted Section! You little brat, made a charm on yourself? Thought I wouldn't find you didn't you?"

"No!" Draco suddenly realized he was in trouble. Snape finally came next to them and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw who Filch was holding. With one flick of his wand, Draco became visible, his blonde hair falling on his pale face.

"Draco. Explain yourself" Snape looked at him in disapproval.

"I… Professor...It was Potter. He broke into the Restricted Section. I followed him until here…" Draco muttered incoherently as he tried to free himself from Filch's grip.

"And where is he then? Got to find a better excuse than that!" Filch groaned.

"He was invisible as well! But I saw his wand and hand. He must've run away while we were talking!" Draco groaned back at Filch.

Snape threw a quick look around them. The corridor was very narrow. The three of them could barely stand close one too another. The only thing close to them was an armor. And in rest walls covered in angry paintings.

"We were coming from there!" Filch responded.

Draco opened his mouth to say something when Snape cut him. "That corridor behind you was just blocked by us. I believe, moments after you were running through here."

"But Professor, it really was Potter…"Draco started to say when Snape cut him again

"Enough. Go back to your dormitory Draco. Mister Filch, I believe we should go and see if all the books in the Restricted Section are at their place."

Filch let go of Draco as he grunted, angry he couldn't punish the boy. He threw no look as he made his way back to the library. Snape stood still as his eyes followed the old man. When he disappeared from his sight, he turned around to look at Draco.

"Explain" he added in a cold voice.

Draco shivered. Professor Snape was never mean to him before. Why was he suddenly…?

"I followed Potter until here sir. I am sure it was him as I recognized his wand… But sir you were right. There is no way he could go away or stay as the corridor is blocked… I…"

"There are terrible things lurking through the castle at night mister Malfoy. You should go back and sleep and leave it all to me" Draco looked in awe at the man as he went away. Snape smiled at him. Or maybe it was just his tired imagination.

Draco went straight to bed, believing he'll fall asleep immediately after that long night. But he was wrong as his eyes wouldn't close. His mind was too concentrated on solving the puzzle. There was no way he had imagined the wand. Potter was invisible and he was sure he knew how. There were two solutions after all, but the first one wasn't possible. There was no way someone like Potter would have something as valuable and rare as an Invisibility Cloak. Therefore, the only possible solution was that know-it-all performed a charm on him. He was angry that he was right, her charm was way better than his, but the image of the floating hand popped in his head and he smirked. At least it wasn't perfect. After he found that piece of puzzle, he went on to the next one. The most important one. Where did Potter disappear?

As Filch said, there was no way he could've gone past Snape and him as the corridor was too narrow. And from the same reason, he couldn't stay as the three were talking. So the only solution was that he turned around and left from where they came from but Snape took that out as well when he said the corridor was blocked. And if it was blocked by Snape, then there was no way a mere first year could possibly go past it. So he returned to where he started, torturing his poor mind all night long, finally falling asleep at the crack of dawn.

When he finally woke up, it was almost lunch time as he was all alone in his room. Crabbe and Goyle must have thought he was still sick that they didn't wake him up, contrary to what he told them. He groaned, thinking how stupid those two were.

In a few minutes he was dressed and ready to go to lunch when the last night events struck him. He remembered Potter's magical disappearance and Snape's weird behavior. The last one was as eager as himself to see Potter out of Hogwarts.

For the rest of the day, he could think of nothing else. And what annoyed him even more was that Potter looked happy and undisturbed as he sat at the Gryffindor table, talking with his annoying friends, as if nothing happened last night, as if he wasn't seconds away from being caught by the three persons he hated most in all school.

_Yes. _It really was weird none of the trouble band was throwing him weird looks as Harry must've told them he followed him last night. So either Harry didn't tell them, either he didn't see him. And as he knew they told everything to each other, like some linked nuns that only meant Harry didn't see him.

_But that's impossible. I was right next to him when I started calling professor Snape._

And that's when it struck him. It all fit. Potter magically disappeared, not aware he was searched for. He was searching for something. And that meant he disappeared in a room on that corridor. And as Hogwarts was full of such rooms, he was sure he was right. Seeing him so happy and distant meant only he found what he was looking for.

Draco immediately rose from his seat in the common room, running for the door, not responding to Goyle's and Crabbe's questions. He saw them from the corner of the eye as they got up, prepared to follow him.

"Don't follow!" he hissed back as he closed the door behind him, letting the two boys frozen in the middle of their actions, puzzled as what to do next.

Draco ran down the hallways as quick as he could. There was less than an hour till they won't be allowed out of their dormitories. And if Snape saved him last night, he was sure it won't happen twice.

Five minutes later he was catching his breath in front of the library entrance, trying to remember which corridor he took last night. He got angrier and angrier as he realized he was too preoccupied to follow Potter than to look around him. For half an hour he walked aimlessly, trying to figure out the right way. When he stumbled and crashed in an armor, it was misfortune. When he saw Mrs. Norris appearing around the corner, looking at him with her red eyes, it was even worse. He realized by the silence of the castle that if Filch caught him now he'd have no excuse.

He turned around and was about to run away when realization struck him and he froze in the middle of his action. He remembered the armor, as it shined paly in the light thrown by Filch's lamp.

He let out a small cry of joy as he forgot all about Mrs. Norris and Filch. He returned and walked around the armor, searching for the place Potter vanished through.

His hand gripped the wall in fear as he heard Filch's steps getting closer. But as luck was on his side that night, a small crack opened, letting him slide in, and closing behind right in Mrs. Norris' nose.

He entered cautiously, his hand stretched in front of him, gripping his wand.

A pale ray of light came in through the tall window and fell in a corner on something that left the little Slytherin wide-eyed. His hand fell down next to him as he made a few steps towards one of the most beautiful things he ever saw. It was a tall mirror, with golden frames. It was nothing unusual, a plain mirror. Still, the light that fell on it and reflected on the floor looked out of the world. Darkness surrounded the mirror, but the golden frames shone as in broad daylight. Complicated spirals circled the glass, and in his small amazed eyes, he imagined golden fireworks dancing in the night sky.

He only realized how close he was to the mirror when his nose pressed against the cold glass. With a sudden shock as if he just woke up from a dream, he made a step backwards, wanting to look at himself.

Circled by dazzling golden fire stood a first-year blonde boy. For a few seconds Draco just stared at the mirror, as the amazement of the first sight didn't disappear. Suddenly, the image in the mirror started to fade, replaced by bright light. He watched in awe as the image changed.

But before he could do anything about it, even see the finale image, he heard somebody push the door open. He immediately made his way and hid behind a stack of chairs and desks, praying it wasn't Filch who entered.

And his prayers were listened too as he watched in annoyance and surprise his arch-enemy entering the room. Half of his body wasn't there, just as before, it was invisible. He was about to say something when he saw the boy's rest of the body appear as he took off a cloak that proved Draco how wrong he was until then. Potter did have an Invisibility Cloak.

Harry, unaware he wasn't alone in the room, made his way to the mirror and sat in front of it. That made Draco angry as Potter would now see his image, an image he didn't even get to see. Once again he was about to make his presence known when he realized the mirror was blank, reflecting only Harry's happy face. At first Draco believed he just imagined it but then he saw Harry's eyes that glistened in the pale light. He was seeing something too, but Draco couldn't see it. His mind couldn't comprehend all those new things and he suddenly rose to his feet, wanting to go and ask for some answers when the door opened once again.

The sound of his feet was covered by the swing of the door, but it made no difference as Harry seemed to be too absorbed by the mirror. For a moment Draco wished it was Filch, but he realized Mrs. Norris would've found him also. Draco watched in surprise as Albus Dumbledore walked in, closing the door after him. He stood there for a few seconds, watching the little black-haired boy.

"So-back again, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled as the boy's head turned quickly around. Draco saw the surprise and fear spread on Harry's face as he gulped.

Draco himself was scared. He knew how great Dumbledore was. He might have already spotted him. He'll get detention in no time.

"I-I didn't see you, sir." Harry squeaked. Dumbledore smiled to the boy as he sat down next to him.

"I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does." Dumbledore said in his usual wise voice.

Now Draco was interested. He saw Harry shake his head, not knowing the answer. He then looked back at the Headmaster. He was eager to find out why was it that that grand mirror did. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

Draco's eyes went wide. He didn't really understand what the Headmaster meant but a few of his questions were now answered. Harry answered the man, saying the exact same words Draco was thinking.

"So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want."

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

Draco was too concentrated on thinking over and over what Dumbledore said that he missed his next words.

"However" Dumbledore continued "this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. For this, Harry, I'll have to ask of you to not come after this mirror ever again"

Draco continued to listen in amazement. The more Dumbledore added, the more he seemed to acknowledge the grandeur of the mirror.

He got up, accompanied by the quiet Harry. Draco looked at them as they exited the door, but not before Dumbledore looked again in the room, straight at where Draco was staying and winked. The boy looked in surprise as the door shut close.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" he heard Dumbledore add.

But he was too lost in thoughts. Dumbledore knew he was there. He smiled before he could hold it. Even though he considered him a senile old man, Draco couldn't help and feel that that man was the wisest man he'd ever met.

He waited a few seconds before he made his way to the centre of the room, placing himself in front of the mirror. His eyes started to wonder around the frame, lost in the golden spirals, but when the image started to blur, he was ready. Ready for anything that would come, but not for what actually came.

His reflection was smiling back to him. He was wearing his usual Slytherin robes. He seemed as normal as ever, that until he moved his eyes to see the other persons next to him. Holding his hands were three persons he never imagined seeing inside that frame. Three persons he hated were smiling back at him, holding reflection Draco's hands, talking with him. He watched in awe as his reflection turned his head and smiled back to the mudblood. Draco made a few steps back, stumbling and falling hard on the floor. The people in the mirror looked concerned as he got up.

His hair was falling on his face. Wishing he saw wrong, he raised his head once more, only to see the four happy kids looking back at him. But this time, behind the kids appeared two people, a man and a woman. Both had blonde hair and pointy features. They looked at Draco with eyes full of love, something that he had never seen before. His parents would never look like that at him.

His eyes got teary as he studied the mirror. Was that really his heart's greatest desire?

_No. _He hated those three. The famous for nothing Potter, the mudblood and the blood traitor. He had spent every minute of his year spying on them, planning how he could get them expelled. He was sure he hated them.

But about his parents on the other hand, he was too proud to admit how much he desired what the mirror showed.

Scared and annoyed, thinking that the mirror was broken, Draco ran away from that room, ran away from the mirror and what it showed. He could not acknowledge, he could not crush his pride and admit that everything he craved for was love.

For more than a year he demanded of himself to forget about that mirror. But one day he stumbled upon it. He was scared and even angrier than before that the image hadn't changed at all. He was still there, holding hands with his enemies, with his parents looking at him with pride and love. What always changed over the years was that the reflections grew old with him.

Ever since he saw for the second time the mirror, he acted even more and more meaner towards the three. He wanted them to hate him; he wanted him to hate them so as to make himself believe that what the mirror showed wasn't true. And so he ended up coming more and more, wanting to see if the image would change. Along the years, there wasn't day he wouldn't check and see if maybe, just maybe those three would disappear, his parents' faces would become how they were in reality. But they never changed, not even after his most atrocious acts; those five persons would still wait for him at the end of the day and smile at his sight.

Every time he visited that mirror, Dumbledore's words rung around his head. _Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible_. But he couldn't stop.

In his sixth year, the mirror became his friend. Every time he found himself unable to move on, he would visit the mirror. He would find it comforting crying in front of their smiling faces. He still wanted them to hate him and he smiled when he walked past them in reality, when seeing their hateful glances. But the image wouldn't change.

After he killed Dumbledore, he was afraid to come back to the mirror. Somehow he felt he was not worthy of those smiles anymore.

Months passed without him checking on the mirror, which only made him even more obsessed with it. No day passed by without him thinking of it, of what it would show him then. Sometimes he would find himself in the middle of the night, staying in front of the door, oscillating in opening it or not. And every time he'd go back to his dormitory without daring to open it.

The war at Hogwarts came and passed, freeing Draco from between the tangles The Dark Lord threw him in. He returned in his seventh year back at Hogwarts, one of the few Slytherins who did. He could hear people all around him murmuring, he could see their hateful glares. Even the teachers would sometimes throw him odd looks. He heard them but didn't care. He was given a second chance he did not want to waste.

As he was walking aimlessly around the corridors one night, a habit that he never grew tired of; he stumbled against an old armor. He recognized the armor immediately as for so many years that armor meant his goal. Coming in that room meant for Draco a step forward in achieving his goal, a goal he wasn't sure of at all.

But for more than a year he stood away from that corridor, slowly forgetting about it. As his eyes spotted the little crack in the wall that when pushed would open a door to a room he knew all-too well, his hand started to tremble. The image of the winking Dumbledore invaded his mind.

Gathering courage, he pushed open the door, walking inside one of the few rooms in Hogwarts that was left unscathed after the war. His eyes fell on the golden mirror, and just as so many times before, they got lost in the spirals of the gold.

But this time, different from so many times before, he greeted with a smile the reflections in the mirror. He didn't get angry at the sight of the three. He didn't get sad at the sight of his parents. He looked happily as he watched them make a few steps behind, letting space for Draco's next goal. He saw himself surrounded by little kids that looked at him with love and respect. He saw himself holding hands with a girl he did not know. And behind all that, still smiling at him, were the friends he always had but didn't know, all the love his parents had for him but didn't show. He winked at them as he moved his eyes again on himself.

The boy finally left for good that room, free from its madness, finally happy with what he saw. He never for once thought again about it. He left it all behind and moved on.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you want me to write of a certain character, you're more than welcomed to tell me. :)**


	2. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: I show not your face but your hearts desire. Hermione always believed in books. They were her safe-heaven. Ron never has such thing as a safe-heaven. But when they see something in the mirror neither of them expected to ever see, everything ends up wrong and confusing. She starts to question her books and he starts to question his sanity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"For goodness' sake, Ron! We're going to be late for Charms!"

"Hurry up then, will ya?" Ron hissed back at the girl. They didn't have more than a few corridors left to go and Charms was a full hour away yet Hermione kept on blabbering and making unfounded predictions that made him nervous, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Professor Flitwick will be so disappointed with me; he might even give me extra homework!"

"Imagine the catastrophe" Ron mumbled. He started regretting ever asking her to join him.

"And do mind telling me again why Harry couldn't come?"

"It's twice you've been asking me already! Because he likes going there alone. Yet... He wouldn't admit though, going there. He showed it to me on Christmas and then never brought it up again. I told him to stay away from it but I don't reckon he listened. I don't think he wants to share with anybody else what he sees inside, you know?" he continued to talk to himself, forgetting for a moment the small bushy-haired girl was walking next to him.

"Sees inside what?" she asked him, trying her best to keep up with him. He wasn't much taller than her yet he seemed to be able to walk a lot faster.

"I don't know myself. That's why I brought you with me" he shrugged. He didn't notice the hurt expression that crossed the little girl's face for a fraction of second.

They walked in silence a few more minutes when the boy stopped with a halt.

"There it is" he pointed out towards an armour in front of them. Hermione was confused. She had no idea what he was referring to and even worse, she was lost. If he decided to leave her there and disappear, she had no idea how to go back. It was the first time she ever went through that part of the castle; it was like a labyrinth. She made an involuntary step towards Ron which didn't go unnoticed by the boy who broke his stare away from the wall and looked towards her.

"What?"

Hermione thought for a moment to lie but then she shook her head and answered him. "Trying to figure out how you managed to find the place again. You said you've been here only once during the night" she didn't look him in the eyes and tried to hide the amazement from her voice.

Ron noticed nothing as he answered while beginning to walk towards the armour "I don't know, it simply came to me"

Hermione followed him close behind, aware that she was curious beyond measure. Coming from both Ron and Harry, it seemed as an unimportant thing they just wanted to brag about but Harry wasn't there and Ron looked more serious than Hermione had ever seen him in the half a year since she knew him.

She watched, holding her breathe, as Ron pushed against the wall. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you just try to pull…" she squeaked. Ron grunted but did as instructed. As he withdrew his arm, the girl saw a small crack. Ron gave it a shove and a small door creaked open, revealing a very dark room.

He made his way inside and closed the door firmly behind Hermione. He turned around and because of the quickness of his action; he knocked her over, falling above her.

"S-Sorry!" he yelped as he quickly got up and held a hand in front of him, wanting to help her out. As it was complete darkness inside, he couldn't see where his hand was going. Only when he heard a shriek and felt something soft and tangled curl around his fingers, he realised what he had probably just done.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he tried to take his fingers away. He heard another shriek of pain and fell down, as he stumbled against his robes.

"_Lumos_" he heard a faint whisper from his right and the room suddenly illuminated. Hermione was sitting next to him, her bushy hair sticking in weird directions, her robes scattered around her and her left leg under him. Gripped tight inside her arm was her wand, throwing pale rays of light from its tip. She was looking angry at him, her face a mask of exasperation.

"Clever" he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He threw her a quick look and saw her face lighten up, a faint red colouring her cheeks.

He got up yet again and held his hand straight, being careful to not touch her hair again. Her small hand gripped his and she was up within moments, brushing the dust off her robes.

"Thank y-"she said but didn't finish. The little boy turned to look at her, afraid something else happened.

Hermione was looking straight at something in the back of the small room. Her posture was tense and when he walked around to see her better, her face was dressed in an amazed mask, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Harry showed it to me. It's a mirror" Ron told her, looking towards it himself.

"I can see that, thank you" she snapped back. She gazed hopelessly towards the grand golden mirror in front of her and couldn't help but think the word mirror was such a mundane word to describe its beauty.

"Well?" she returned back from her thoughts with a halt. She turned around to look at Ron with difficulty.

"Well what?"

"Uh… What is it?" she turned back to look at the mirror and held her breath. She had an idea but she needed to test it.

"Did you look inside it?" she asked him, making small steps towards the mirror.

"Y-yes" What was it with her sudden questions?

"And what did you see?"

"Well-"Ron blushed as he looked down at his feet. "My older self as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, holding the House and Quidditch Cups"

After a few minutes of silence, he raised his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was looking intensely at the mirror, chewing her lower lip, an expression she usually had when in deep thought.

"I thought it showed the future at first, you know" he didn't know why he was explaining himself.

"And?" she asked, continuing to stare. It took Ron a few moments to even accept the fact that it was her who even talked as she made no movement at all.

"But it couldn't have. Harry could never see something like that in his future. He saw…" But he didn't get to finish as Hermione cut him off.

"His parents…"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed in amazement. "But how did you-?"

"Poor Harry…" Hermione whispered, completely ignoring Ron. She made another few steps and placed herself in front of the gleaming mirror. For a mere second she only saw herself reflected, with Ron looking straight at her in the mirror with his mouth half open. But then the image changed before she could give him a disapproving look. Her image melted and a taller and older woman stood there looking down at her. She had brown wavy hair, stroked by silver threads, and a warm smile. There was something about her that made Hermione's mouth fall open. The woman emanated intelligence.

"What do you see?" Ron asked, his curiosity clear. But Hermione completely ignored him again.

Behind her Hermione could see books. Tons and tons of books carefully placed on shelves. The woman was sitting behind a dark wood desk that was very tidy. A few books were stacked on it and Hermione could read their titles: _Hermione Granger A History- by Antoine Treeshell_; _Unknown facts about the wizarding world- by Hermione Granger; 1000 Herbs and their marvellous Healing Properties- by Hermione Granger. _Her eyes widened as she found her name on all the other books, either in the title or as the author. She was about to turn around and tell Ron about it when something shiny caught her eye at the corner of the desk. When she turned her eyes to look at it, her eyes popped out even more, making Ron so curious and alarmed she could hear him moving around the room, calling her. But her attention was completely on the black plates. Written on it with shinning gold letters was: Hermione Granger; and under it: _Minister of Magic_.

She felt a sudden pain in her shoulder and she fell down on her back, with Ron just above her, staring worryingly at her.

"Why did you do that?" she snarled at him, getting up.

"You weren't answering me, just staring weirdly in that mirror" he got up too, looking upset at her lack of gratitude.

Hermione would more than wanted to tell him how much she cared about answering him but she stopped herself seeing his hurt expression. She glared at him.

"So what did you see? What was so amazing it made you act like a stone?" Ron glared back

"I as Minister of Magic" Hermione raised her chin a bit higher, as if in daring him to laugh at her.

Ron lost his upset mine and looked dumbfounded, his mouth opened in surprise.

"What did _you _expect me to see?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Ron realised he was on mined ground. He gulped.

"I don't know. T-The same I guess. So what is this?" he asked quickly, pointing to the mirror, hoping Hermione would just leave it to that.

Hermione didn't want to drop it but she suddenly realised how late it must be and how little time they had until Charms.

"I'll tell you on the way. We're going to be late!" she told him, hurrying him out the door. Once outside, she had to stop and blink a few times as the sudden light hurt her eyes. She quickly murmured "_Nox_" and the tip of her wand stopped illuminating.

"Where did you learn that from?" Ron asked, looking at her wand with wide eyes

"The library-"But she didn't get to finish as Ron huffed and mumbled "Of course"

They ran around the corridors in silence, Hermione right besides Ron, trying to keep up.

"So?" he panted, slowing down as they reached the library. They were on the 4th floor now and Charms was on the 7th. They still had a long way to go but Hermione ignored him and walked straight inside the library, heading towards the shelves in the far back.

"I thought we will be late!" Ron yelled after her, too tired to follow her.

He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and he yelped in surprise. Turning around, he saw Madame Pince staring down at him with her eagle-like appearance, her eyes sparkling with anger. He had to admit that when she got angry she made a pretty decent rival for Professor McGonagall.

"No yelling in the library!" she hissed at him as she pushed him outside and walked away.

Ron got up on his feet and started brushing the dust off his robes. He looked angry towards the library entrance, particularly towards the old librarian walking down the aisles with a severe expression.

After a few more seconds he saw Hermione coming out from behind a few shelves, a dark leather-bind book in her hand and a large smile covering her face.

"Why are you so happy?" he grunted towards her as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Found what I was looking for. Any idea why Madame Pince was so angry? She usually smiles at me" she was frowning, her hands playing around involuntary with the book.

"N-No" Ron mumbled and turned his head around for her to not see him blush. "So what is that book?"

"Well-"she stopped and sat down on the steps and opened the black book to its front page. There, written with curvy green letters was: _Rare Magical Artefacts_. She quickly browsed through the pages and stopped somewhere in the middle. There, Ron could see a very poor drawing of the Mirror of Erised. It did not show, not even a bit, its true grandeur. Underneath it, there was a small paragraph written with black letters. It said:

_The Mirror of Erised, also called the Mirror of Desires. It shows ones greatest and deepest desires. To not be taken lightly as men have wasted away in front of it, convinced that they could make it come true. There is only one mirror we know of, and probably the only one in the whole world as it is very rare and has very powerful ancient magic which few, if none are able to reproduce. Its location is unknown. _

Hermione watched Ron as he was reading. His face was expressionless and she only realised he stopped reading when his hands started to play with the edge of his robes.

"Get it now?" she asked him as she stood up and made her way up the stairs.

He nodded and walked after her, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"You didn't get a thing, right?" she asked him amused and somehow exasperated.

Ron raised his chin up and nodded, avoiding her eyes nevertheless.

"This mirror shows every person that looks inside it his greatest and deepest desires. You saw yourself better than all your brothers together. I saw myself being Minister of Magic. Harry saw his parents."

Ron's face lightened up as he finally understood what the mirror was. "And how can this Mirror of Esireted drive people mad?"

Hermione chuckled. He glared at her and she immediately silenced. "Mirror of _Erised_. Desire spelled backwards. People who crave for power or people who, like Harry, see something they know could never happen, tend to come and look inside this mirror every day, slowly growing insane. Because the mirror isn't true and it may never be" she said the last part with a deep sadness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"Probably for me, yes. Blimey, mom would build me a statue if I ended up as in that mirror. But for you, Hermione, it is possible. You are too clever to be anything than Minister" he avoided her eyes as he said the last part, trying to keep back the blush that was slowly spreading on his face. Hermione's face turned bright crimson too, and she said nothing more, but anybody that had eyes could see how pleased she was.

They made their way to class where they got just in time. Harry was saving them both a spot.

"I barely managed to finish my Potions essay. Curse Snape and his uses of dragon blood. Oh and yeah, where have you two been?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Library" Ron whispered before Hermione could say anything. She looked at him confused but remained silent. Her cheeks coloured as she realised Ron would keep that adventure for just the two of them. Their own secret.

* * *

Ever since then, every time Hermione went to the library, she would stop and look down the dark twisted corridors she knew led towards the mirror's room. Yet, no matter how much she would've wanted to look in it again, she would turn around and ignore her desires. She knew better than many her age how terribly wrong and terribly right books could be. She knew how dangerous the mirror could be for her sanity. Something inside her tried to convince her by saying it would only be once but she knew very well how false that was. If she'd let herself go once, there would be nothing more stopping her from going there again. She knew the mirror did not show her future or anything of such sorts and that thought alone kept her determination strong, reminding her that if she wanted to accomplish what the mirror showed, she shouldn't let herself be driven mad. No. Hermione was smart and no matter how much she wanted, she stayed away, until the memory of the mirror started to drift away from her mind and as years passed, she stopped looking down the corridor.

Ron, on the other hand, had no such problems. People would say he was a very smart or strong boy for being able to resist the mirror's effects, without even having to put on a fight, but the truth was Ron never for once after he saw the mirror with Hermione did he ever think of it again. He was one of those rare exceptions books always seemed to forget to mention. He felt no craving towards the mirror. Maybe it was because his desires were rather shallow or because the thirst to prove himself in front of his brothers was too great to be wasted away in front of a mirror or maybe because he just didn't care about it. The thing is, Ron wasted no second thought on the mirror and soon enough he completely forgot about it.

So, when years later, patrolling the silent corridors during his prefect duties, he stumbled over a shiny armour, he stood still a few moments, trying to remember why it looked so familiar. His wand was stretched in front of him, its tip throwing pale blue light around the room. It was almost midnight and he should have already started to head back to his dormitories yet his mind wasn't his own that night, wandering in faraway places, letting his feet guide him around the castle. Truth be told, he was hiding from Lavender, who promised him she'll wait for him to come back from patrolling. That thought brought chills down his spine and once again he grunted annoyed at the fact that he was still with her. He couldn't understand girls.

Those were his exact thoughts when he stumbled over the armour, making it fall to pieces on the stone floor, ringing brightly around the silent castle. He swore loudly and quickly waved his wand, making the armour return to its place. He knew he should walk away then, Filch surely heard the noise and would come and Ron's prefect duties were almost over. Being a prefect won't get him out of a detention.

But it seemed as his shoes were glued to the floor. He couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at the armour that shined palely. Recognition fell down upon him just as he heard hurried steps on the corridor behind him. With a swift movement, he pushed the wall behind the armour and entered, closing the door in Mrs Norris's nose. He could just wish that Filch couldn't talk to his cat as every student in that castle seemed to think.

He waited a few moments, his back pressed against the door, his eyes closed, listening intently for any sound. Finally, he exhaled as he heard a faint sound that resembled footsteps dying away. He opened his eyes and smiled, pleased at the sight of the mirror.

Again, his intentions were completely different from what the book said. There's no point denying it. He wanted to look in that mirror very much but it wasn't something that controlled his whole existence. It was pure and utter curiosity. He just wanted to see whether his 6th year self had still the same desires as he did five years ago. He still wanted to prove himself in front of his brothers and Harry and Hermione and probably anybody who would stop and listen yet he knew deep down the image won't be the same. Maybe that's what made him stand apart. The fact that he somehow knew what he'll see.

He made a few steps and stopped in front of the mirror, watching his reflection. His red hair fell over his tired eyes and he made a mental note to tell Lavender exactly how tired he was, hoping he'll gain her mercy and probably have more than two nights in a row without _Won-Won_. But before he could grunt in anger again at his lack of cowardice and knowledge of the other sex, the reflection in the mirror changed and took away the thoughts of Lavender completely as next to his tired figure stood, holding his hand and smiling happily, a tall slim girl, with bushy brown hair.

* * *

"So tell me again how you managed to get yourself a detention?" the black-haired boy asked as he took a seat on his favourite armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room near the fire. Already sitting there was a very angry and completely lost in thoughts Ron. He barely flinched as his best friend sat next to him and when Harry's wet Quidditch robes brushed against his completely dry Hogwarts robes, he let out a grunt and let his face fall in his hands.

"It's usually Harry who misses practises for detentions" An also soaked Quidditch-robed red-head girl stated as she let herself fall on the couch opposite to them, smiling innocently at Harry's would-be glare. "You missed nothing anyway. Harry made us practice even though it took us no more than two seconds to get soaked. I think I miss Wood." She added, trying to keep her face serious.

"You didn't even have Wood as captain!" Harry suddenly flared, missing the twinkling sparks in the girl's chocolate eyes.

"He couldn't have been worse than you!" Ginny laughed, ignoring the exasperated growl from Ron who clearly didn't find their bickering so funny.

"Right" Harry suddenly flustered, remembering Ron was still there. "So-The detention?" he quickly asked.

"Filch caught me last night wondering the corridors well past curfew." He mumbled, staring at the fire, clearly trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"I thought you had prefect duties" Harry said

"I-" but Ron was cut off by a fourth party with brown bushy hair that came and had a sit next to Ginny, smiling towards the others.

"He did. We both had" Hermione said, letting a bunch of books fall with a heavy thud on the small table in front of her. Nobody asked her what those were for. They were too used to it. She took out a quill and started writing right away, as if it was completely normal. Which probably was but nobody should argue that.

"He caught me after those too. I was wondering around the corridors well after my patrols were over. Lost in thoughts" He answered, subtly not mentioning the mirror. He threw a quick glance towards Hermione but she was lost in one of her large books, barely the tip of her hair visible above it.

"Or more likely avoiding Lavender" Ginny grinned all-knowingly

Ron's cheeks coloured in a deep shade of red and Hermione became very stiff.

"I had to go to bed early. She completely drove me mad last night, asking me where you were" the red-head girl added, a menacing glisten in her eyes as she looked towards the girls dormitories.

Ron remained silent, remembering how Filch found him in the mirror room, very late in the night, still staring at his reflexion. He had no excuse and he barely managed to get away just with a detention as Filch was completely sure the mirror of whose existence he didn't know of, was a cursed object Ron brought in the school. Only after a lot of persuasion that Dumbledore knew of the mirror and that he shouldn't be disturbed at that late hour did Ron finally escape. He would've felt really bad for letting Filch see the mirror, as sneaking up again to see it would be rather difficult now, if it weren't for the constant reminder in his head of what he had seen. He threw Hermione another glance and quickly looked away, seeing as she was staring back, her book momentarily forgotten on her lap, her suspicious eyes staring right at him.

"Made you clean the trophies, didn't he?" Harry asked, amused.

"How-?" Ron asked bewildered, knowing for certain he hadn't told them. He had barely talked with anyone that day.

"Your robes" Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron looked down at his full of dust robes.

"Oh" he mumbled

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, a smile shinning in her eyes, only to immediately close it back, staring at something behind Ron.

Ron, who was watching her from the corner of his eyes, was about to ask her what happened, but he was immediately answered, before he could even open his mouth.

"_Won-Won! _I heard about your detention! Are you okay? Filthy Filch! How dare he…!_"_ Lavender's high voice ringed around the room. Seconds later, before Ron could realise what was happening to him, the brown-haired girl landed on top of him, almost kicking Harry off the couch.

The later threw her an exasperated look while Ginny's glare couldn't have been more than explicit of her not so lovely thoughts of her brother's girlfriend. Hermione's face was, on the other hand, unreadable. She immediately got up, her books all wrapped in her arms as she made her way outside the portrait hole, mumbling something that sounded a lot like r_emembered something, got to go, library_.

Ron got up, releasing himself from Lavender's tight hugs and immediately followed suit, without a clear thought in mind.

"Sorry. Got to go" he mumbled towards Lavender and moments later he was gone.

Momentarily speechless, Lavender looked at the portrait hole through which her boyfriend disappeared, clearly trying to comprehend what just happened. And then it finally came down on her and she started wailing and crying, sitting next to Ginny and burying her face in her already wet clothes.

Harry immediately stood up and hurried past Ginny towards his dormitory, barely stopping to whisper maliciously to the very angry and bewildered red-head. "That's for picking Wood" and then he was out, Lavender's constant wails fading behind him.

* * *

She caught up with her minutes later on the stairs of the 5th corridor. She was walking quickly, her head buried behind her large books. She didn't stop when she noticed him, but she did slow her pace, allowing him to walk side by side with her.

For a few minutes they walked in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. There was something relaxing in walking side by side and no awkward silence occurred. It was almost peaceful.

Ron was studying her from the corner of his eyes. He immediately noticed that she was chewing on her lower lip and he wondered what she was thinking about. Her chocolate eyes were fixed in front of her, staring at the ground, a small frown between her brows. Her hair was as bushy as always, yet it somehow stayed smoother, it looked well-groomed. He wondered how he hadn't noticed this along the years, how her hair formed weird shadows on her faces, how the shade of brown in her hair looked almost black and yet it had something about it that made it look bright.

"Where to?" she asked, cutting through his daydreams. His cheeks flushed red and he immediately moved his eyes away.

"I don't know. You say." He mumbled, continuing to avoid eye-contact. He felt her piercing eyes upon him and he knew she saw through all of that.

"I don't mean where _we _are going. I meant, where _you_ are going" she snapped and he immediately rose his head, surprise etched on his face. She was looking back at him, her eyes cold, yet her cheeks were red, giving away her anger.

"I-I don't- After you. I mean-I came after and- Why are you angry at me?" he asked again defensively, pushing back his awkwardness.

"I am _not_ angry" she snapped again and started to walk again, making Ron realise that they had stopped.

_But you are_ he thought but wisely chose to drop it. He chased after her and answered her first question.

"I came to check on you. You left in such a hurry."

"Well I am _fine._ Thank you for checking. You can go back now" she retorted

"Oh, come on, Hermione! What did I do wrong?" he asked, infuriated.

"You did nothing wrong" she finally answered as she stopped. She turned around and looked up at the bewildered Ron. Her voice was soft and she looked tired, so tired.

"Oh, then why are you-" but he didn't get to finish as she cut him off

"What are you doing here, Ron?" anticipating his next question, she quickly added "Like really here, following me. Why aren't you in the common room?"

"I am here because, like I just said, I-" he continued to answer, almost mechanically. Truth be told, what was he really doing there?

"Cut me the nonsense" she snapped, her eyes blazing.

"What nonsense?" he asked, rather irritated. Why was she so keen on breaking those so well-built walls?

"This! Following me when you should clearly be in the common room! It's almost curfew and I have an essay due tomorrow and you have at least three more essays too and I would've done them in the common room but it is far too noisy and you should've done them already but you got yourself a detention. Speaking of which, as a prefect it is your duty to not be caught past curfew outside. Dumbledore gave you that responsibility, thinking you deserve it and you just go and kick it around, getting detentions and not doing homework and missing practises!" Hermione burst out before she could stop herself. She was angry, oh so angry, and she had no idea why. And poor Ron, sitting there in front of her, with a hurt expression on his face, such an easy target to throw all of her anger on.

"Who's talking nonsense now?" Ron asked through gritted teeth, looking down at the girl with shock and anger playing on his face. "I am so sorry I am not Harry! Or Krum! Or Mclaggen! I am sorry not everybody is perfect and a know-it-all like _you _are! I don't know why Dumbledore chose me, okay? I and probably everybody else in this damned school thinks he's gone mental, making me a prefect. But I'm sorry, I can't bloody hell change that! I know you'd want it but would it be that hard at least trying to act like you don't completely despise me?" he shouted angrily. She was looking up at him, her face a mask of coldness. But her eyes sparkled with surprise, giving her away. Realising he has gone too far, he turned around to leave. "I am also sorry for coming after you when you clearly _weren't_ upset!" he almost whispered back at her and he was about to turn the corner when her angry voice stopped him.

"Go on then, _Won-Won_! Go back to Lavender! She is probably bailing her eyes out anyway because you left!" Ron tensed and slowly turned around, fixing his eyes on hers. She was looking back at him, coldness written all over her face and something maniacal glowing in her eyes. He had seen Hermione angry before, but not like this. Her hair stood up in different directions as if she had just been electrocuted and her books were long-ignored lying on the floor, her empty fists clenched. She had no idea what made her say that. She already regretted it but she wouldn't take it back no matter what.

"Leave Lavender out of it. And don't call me _that_." His voice was horror-struck

"Why? Well you're right. It's only Lavender who can, can she?" She was too angry to actually think over what she was saying and when he saw him flinch as she said her name, an intense joy erupted inside her. But then his eyes fired up and he started yelling back at her, every word he said stabbing Hermione in the chest.

"Oh, and what does McLaggen call you when you're alone then? Or Krum. You never told me how he called you? _My clever little Herm-own-ninny" _he laughed at his own joke, having imitated Krum's voice to almost perfection. Hermione's face gleamed scarlet._ "_I bet you liked it, being called smart. It makes you feel better than everybody, doesn't it? Maybe Krum would mention you in his next game-"but he didn't get to finish as pain erupted in his right cheek. Hermione was sitting in front of him with her arm raised, a fierce look upon her face.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed and backed away from Hermione. "Are you mad?"

Hermione's hand rose again and Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. But the hit never came. He opened them, worried, only to see Hermione sitting in front of him, her arms around her waist, tears streaming down her face. His anger vanished in seconds as he stared at the crying girl.

"I –uh" Ron didn't know what to do. He knew he went too far. But he had no idea what to do.

But before he could even think of something acceptable to say, Hermione had already picked up her books and her bushy hair was gone around the corner moments later.

"Brilliant" Ron shouted after her. Now he's done it.

* * *

Hours later, he was wandering the corridors. He had no idea where he was heading too. His feet were simply moving forward without his will, but when he entered the library few moments later, he somehow wasn't surprised at all. He's been checking the library for what seemed like a hundred times in that hour. He quickly scanned the room but it was deserted. Of course it was deserted. It was well past curfew and no sane person would still be in the library.

Something in his chest suddenly deflated and a strange sadness conquered him. He really did think he'll find her there this time. He had no idea what he would have told her if he would have indeed found her. He just felt that finding her would answer the persisting questions in his mind that has been lingering there ever since he stumbled across the mirror for the second time.

He sighted and turned around to leave, trying to make up an excuse for his sudden departure. He was halfway-down the corridor that led to the stairs when he knocked into someone as he was turning a corner.

Something bushy scraped his face and before he could grab onto anything, he fell with a loud thump.

He immediately raised his head, anticipation and hope written all over his face as he recalled the feeling of that bushy hair. But who he saw in front of him, still and unperturbed, as if he hadn't just been knocked into few seconds ago, was the one and only man Ron did not expect to see.

"Mister Weasley" Dumbledore greeted, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ron's eyes immediately lost their light as he saw who he had bumped into. "Professor Dumbledore sir! I am so sorry! I didn't mean too. I-" he started mumbling, his face bright red, as he got up.

"No worries. Everybody needs a little push from time to time" he smiled again, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "I do believe you don't have prefect duties tonight, though"

"Yes, sir. I mean no sir, I don't. I was just uhm- taking a walk…" he mumbled, avoiding the headmaster's eyes.

"Ahh yes, the joys of walking at night. The castle is a far more fascinating place when silent and dark. But I must say, it is past curfew and I do believe that two detentions in a row wouldn't please Mrs Weasley that much." His face wrinkled in the corner of his eyes, indicating his amusement.

"Yes sir. I'll head back to the common room right away. Thank you, Professor and good night" Ron quickly added, relieved to get away without a detention.

"Good night, Mr Weasley" Ron would have very much liked to know what Dumbledore was doing wandering around those corridors but it wasn't his place to ask so he sighted and turned around to leave. But then he stopped, as a question popped up in his mind and before he could restrain himself, he turned around once again and let it all out.

"Sir? Could I ask you something?" Dumbledore was in the same place Ron left him, looking straight at the boy, smiling all-knowingly.

"Of course" he answered

"Well, uhm- you do know about the mirror of Erised, right? Sir" he quickly added. As he watched the man's face, he was surprised to see understanding etched on his face.

"Yes"

It would have been proper to tell him how he knew of it and describe how he found it and maybe even tell him what he saw inside. But Ron was too anxious to think twice and he finally let out the question that was slowly driving him mad "Is it possible for the mirror to be wrong?"

He watched Dumbledore closely and that is why he noticed the subtle hold back, the reluctance in his words. Yet, the twinkle in his eyes did not fade and it gave Ron the strange idea that Dumbledore knew exactly what he had seen in the mirror "No" Ron's heart froze for a fraction of second and he expected himself to feel disappointed, yet a strange warm feeling invaded him, a feeling he could not put a label to. "The mirror shows the one that looks inside it his deepest desires. The matters of our heart sometimes take us by surprise. It is our complete fault though that we let ourselves be surprised. If we wouldn't be so ignorant, we wouldn't need a mirror to tell us, to remind us." Dumbledore's gaze was lost somewhere behind Ron. A few minutes passed in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Ron recovered first and he cleared his throat timidly.

Dumbledore did not startle as he returned to reality nor did he seem surprised to see Ron still there. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at Ron's face.

"Human mind works in funny ways sometimes." He continued, unperturbed "Not so many years ago, a little girl came to me and asked me the very same question as you did. She was afraid of what she had seen in that mirror; afraid she wouldn't be able to accomplish what she desired most. Now, she is the brightest witch her age and it seems that she'll be able to achieve anything." It seemed familiar what Dumbledore was saying, it reminded him of someone he did not want to think of. But he didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. He waited patiently a few more minutes, but as nothing more followed, he gathered his courage and asked.

"I don't quite understand what you mean with this, sir"

"Well, you see, this girl was afraid of what she saw, afraid she wasn't capable. If she'd look now in the mirror and see the same thing, she wouldn't come and ask me again because she would be fully aware that she was capable of doing it." Ron blinked, his blank expression making Dumbledore chuckle "What I am trying to tell you, Mr Weasley, is that you shouldn't be asking me this question. You should be asking yourself. _Is the mirror wrong?_ The mirror shows how you feel but you are the one that decides what to do about it. If you choose to ignore it, it might eventually fade away. It is your own choice"

Ron gulped as the new information sunk in. He sincerely would have preferred a complete set of clear directions as to what to do. Dumbledore's answer only brought new questions.

"Th-Thank you, sir. Go-Good night" he finally answered. He turned around and for the third time that evening, proceeded towards the staircases, only to stop once again as Dumbledore called him.

"Mr Weasley! Regarding the curfew, I could get Mr Filch to help me with something in my office for the next few hours but only if you promise me you'll spend this time in the room behind the armour we both know so well." And with a quick wink Ron was sure he imagined, he disappeared around the corner.

He had no idea why Dumbledore would send him to that room but he was far too grateful to be given a reason to not go back to the common room and particularly to Lavender that he would have been stupid to miss it. He slowly made his way around the dark and silent corridors, taking his time, trying to not think about what he had just talked with Dumbledore. He did not want to sort his thoughts out, not then, not ever if he had anything to say about it. But he also couldn't continue ignoring Hermione and Lavender. Because that was what he's been doing ever since he looked into that mirror. Or what he's been telling himself he's been doing. Guilt and fear strangled him every time he looked at either of them. With Lavender it had worked, but with Hermione it didn't, example their stupid fight hours ago.

He let out a small curse and shook his head vigorously, trying to chase away those thoughts. He wouldn't be thinking about it just yet. Tomorrow yes. But not tonight.

He reached the armour sooner than he would've wanted. He sighted and proceeded to open the door. It did not screak and he entered the room in utmost silence. But instead of finding a drenched in darkness room, he could see the mirror in the distance, lighted by a wand that laid on the ground. And next to that wand, a person he did not expect to see.

* * *

Her hands were around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She had no idea what she was doing there. Or how she even managed to find it. For so many years she stayed away and yet the first place that popped inside her head after they fought was this place. It was as if it drew her there and she did nothing against it. She found it almost immediately and she finally regained her control steps away from the mirror.

She was scared to look into the mirror, afraid of what she'll see there. So that's why she took another step and fell down on the floor, curled, staring straight at her happy reflection. And next to her happy reflection, smiling, was a certain red-head.

And that's how Ron found her an hour later.

"Hermione?" he asked bewildered. She hadn't noticed him coming in. He was now right behind her and he noticed how her eyes shot alarmed towards the mirror, as if expecting it to be the one that talked. But then she noticed him behind her and her expression hardened.

"What are you doing here?" she should have been surprised by the coincidence but the memory of their last encounter invaded her mind, clouding any other rational thought.

"Dumbledore told me to come here" he finally managed to articulate. That old mental. He had known all this time. A smile crept on his lips which made Hermione's eyes grow even wider.

"Dumbledore?" she asked, bewildered. "What for?"

At that, Ron's cheeks coloured a bright red, rivalling his hair. "I-I don't know"

An uncomfortable silence fell around them. Each of them was waiting for the other one to say something. Hermione's eyes were angry, but something alarming lingered there, as she continued to throw quick glances towards the mirror. Ron, on the other hand, was relieved and completely scared at the same time. He had wanted to find her all this time and he finally did. But as he was sure it would happen, he had no idea what to tell her.

"So, uhm- what are you doing here?" he asked, curiosity winning

"Thinking" she answered curtly. "And now, leaving" she continued, picking up the stack of books on the floor and her wand.

She was already at the door when Ron snapped out of his trance.

"No! Wait! I wanted to talk to you-" he quickly added, following her at the door.

Hermione looked as if she wasn't listening to him, but she stopped and turned around, a cross expression on her face "Talk then"

"I'm sorry" he said, taking both of them completely by surprise

Her eyes softened but her voice remained curt "What for?"

"For bringing up Krum and Mclaggen." He answered truthfully. He really was sorry for that.

"I'm sorry for bringing Lavender up too" she whispered, making Ron startle in surprise. Her eyes were full of tears and now she only looked tired.

"It-It's okay" he added quickly, hoping that'll stop her tears

"No it's not!" she squeaked "I shouldn't take all of my anger out on you all the time. I am so selfish. You were trying to be nice and I immediately jumped at you. I am sorry" she raised her head and her brown eyes stared into his, tears streaming down her face. "And I also think Dumbledore couldn't have chosen someone better as a prefect" she sniffed, her words barely audible.

But Ron heard them. He heard them and something warm invaded him, bringing a smile on his face.

"You do?" he asked, surprised. This was getting stranger and stranger.

She nodded, whipping her eyes now with her sleeve.

A few more minutes passed in silence, both of them thinking of their conversation. Hermione finally looked as if she won't start crying again any minute and Ron's eyes were lit up.

"Did you look?" she asked him, looking above his shoulder to their reflection in the mirror

Ron followed her gaze and they both remained silent as they watched the two of them sitting one next to another in the mirror. It wasn't enchanted; it wasn't the reflection each of them saw in the last two days. It was real.

"Yes" he answered, but something in his tone kept Hermione from asking what. "Did you?" he asked too, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes" she answered and Ron said nothing more.

And that's when the thoughts and the doubts started. That's when they finally realised what was happening and that's when they understood it all wrong. That's when Ron thought she saw Krum. And that's when Hermione thought he saw Lavender. That's when they grew apart, drifting away from each other because of unsaid words.

_If we wouldn't be so ignorant _Dumbledore's words echoed around the room.

"We should go" Hermione cut the silence. Her voice was small and sad

Ron nodded and they both made their way out in silence. The road to their common room was long and sad. It felt that every step they made prove their theories. Ron's gaze was lost. Hermione wasn't biting her lip.

They parted ways in the common room, feeling that it was forever. And it was, as far as they thought.

And Hermione and Ron walked up their separate stairs. And Hermione thought "I could never replace her" and Ron thought "I could never replace him" and none of them knew how wrong they were.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you want me to write of a certain character, you're more than welcomed to tell me. :) **


End file.
